Un ami génial
by Morganatique
Summary: Qui aurait cru que ce serait dans les bras de Seamus Finnigan que Padma Patil sécherait ses larmes? OS.


_**Un ami génial**_

Voui les amis, un samedi soir, je fus prise d'une poussée d'inspiration et l'idée d'une OS sur le couple Seamus/Padma m'est venu. En fait, j'aime beaucoup ce couple et j'avais envie de lui rendre "hommage" en quelque sorte. :) J'espère que ça vous plaira!

Disclaimer: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**000**

Folle de rage, Padma Patil sortit de la Grande Salle en ne se gênant pas pour bousculer quiconque était en travers de son chemin. Soufflant comme un boeuf, elle passa la porte qui menait dans la petite cour à l'extérieur. Elle se laissa tomber sur le premier banc à portée de vue et se fit fureur pour se calmer, pour réfrener son envie de hurler et de tout casser autour d'elle.

Elle ignorait que quelqu'un l'avait suivi. Elle releva ses yeux baignés de larmes et distingua une silhouette s'assoir près d'elle.

" Est ce que ça va? Lui demanda une voix masculine. "

Elle essuya ses larmes du bras d'un geste rageur pour se retrouver face à Seamus Finnigan.

" Oui, après tout c'est bien connu: on pleure quand on va bien. Répondit-elle plus méchamment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Je sais, c'était une question idiote. Admit Seamus, apparemment gêné. Ce que j'aurais plutôt du demander, c'est: pourquoi tu es dans cet état?

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler... Laissa échapper la jeune fille. "

Si elle parlait encore, elle allait laisser sa colère jaillir d'elle et elle ne voulait pas que son ami subisse ça alors qu'il n'avait rien fait.

" Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas en parler? Insista le jeune homme. Ça te ferait du bien.

- Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise? Parce que tu vas me trouver ridiculement stupide.

- Dis toujours. "

Elle ne répondit pas desuite, les yeux rivés sur la lune. C'était une belle soirée de début d'été, à première vue. Si elle n'avait pas été gâchée par ce que la jeune fille avait vu quelques instants auparavant.

" C'est Parvati. Finit-elle par dire, son envie de pleurer revenant au grand galop.

- Qu'a-t-elle fait? S'enquit Seamus d'une voix rassurante. "

Padma ferma les yeux, une larme roulant sur sa joue. Seamus attrapa la larme du doigt, et attendit patiemment que la jeune fille arrive à parler.

" Dean l'a embrassé. Lâcha-t-elle à vitesse grand V, les yeux maintenant réouverts. "

Seamus parut étonné. Il s'attendait apparemment à autre chose.

" Et alors? Tu n'es pas contente pour elle? S'étonna-t-il à voix haute. "

Soudain, Padma se leva et se tint face à Seamus, qui parut en position d'inferiorité assis alors qu'elle était débout.

" Être contente? S'insurgea-t-elle, presque en criant. Contente alors que cet idiot dont je suis follement amoureuse depuis plus de trois ans a embrassé ma propre soeur jumelle? Contente alors que la dite soeur ne l'a même pas repoussé? "

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, se contentant d'entrouvrir la bouche en signe de stupéfaction. Il baissa les yeux au sol, surpris par les propos de la Serdaigle.

" Je ne pensais pas que tu aimais Dean. Avoua-t-il simplement, penaud.

- Eh bien, tu en as la preuve. Railla-t-elle en désignant ses yeux bouffis de larmes.

- Parvati le savait?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Personne ne le savait.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu dit à personne?

- Comme si j'allais crier sur tous les toits que j'avais le béguin pour Dean Thomas. Quelle honte. Et les gens risquent encore moins d'être au courant, maintenant qu'il va sûrement sortir avec ma traitresse de soeur. "

En disant cela, Padma se figea sur place et regarda Seamus, les yeux écarquillés. Celui-ci ne comprit pas: la jeune fille était vraiment capable de changer d'émotion à la vitesse de la lumière.

" Promets moi de ne le dire à personne. Lâcha-t-elle soudain. Merlin, je suis une pauvre idiote. Tu es son meilleur ami, pourquoi je t'en ai parlé? Je suis une stupide petite idiote, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire... "

Le Gryffondor se leva et arrêta Padma dans son monologue en posant ses mains sur ses bras.

" Calme toi. Dit-il simplement, tandis qu'elle ne disait plus rien. Je ne vais en parler à personne, et encore moins à Dean, je te le promets. "

Padma soupira de soulagement, et sans faire attention à ce qu'elle faisait, serra Seamus contre elle, d'une étreinte de gratitude.

" Merci, merci Seamus. Dit-elle à son oreille avant de le desserrer et de lui faire un sourire. "

Il lui rendit, incertain.

" Bon, je ferais peut-être mieux de retourner là bas. Soupira-t-elle. Ça ne se voit pas que j'aie pleuré?

- Tu as un peu les yeux rouges mais ça va te passer. Répondit-il en tout honnêteté.

- Merci encore. Tu es un ami génial. "

Elle lui sourit à nouveau et repartit dans la Grande Salle, laissant le jeune homme seul au milieu de la cour. Seul avec lui-même, il se contenta de soupirer.

" Oui... Un ami génial. Dit-il. "

Il retourna également dans la Grande Salle.

**000**

Il était bientôt minuit, signe que la soirée de fin d'année des dernières années de Poudlard allait prendre fin. Certains courageux continuaient de danser, tandis que les autres, fatigués ou dans les vappes à cause de la trop grande dose de Whisky-Pur-Feu qu'ils avaient ingurgité, étaient assis dans des coins de la pièce, somnolant à moitié ou discutant avec le voisin à voix forte.

Seamus était assis sur une chaise près du buffet, en compagnie de Ron et Harry. Neville se trouvait encore sur la piste de danse à danser avec une bande de Poufsouffle et Hermione était déjà allée se coucher.

L'irlandais chercha son meilleur ami et le trouva à l'autre bout de la pièce, avec Parvati Patil dans les bras. Ils ne faisaient rien, ils étaient juste dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs mains entrelacées et la tête de Dean reposant sur celle de Parvati.

" Ils sont mignons, tu ne trouves pas? Demanda soudain Ron à Seamus.

- Oui, très. Répondit-il simplement, l'esprit ailleurs.

- C'est bien qu'ils soient enfin ensemble, depuis le temps qu'il avait des vues sur elle. "

Seamus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la pauvre Padma, qui avait probablement le coeur brisé. Savoir que sa propre soeur jumelle sortait avec le garçon dont on était amoureuse devait être dur à vivre.

" Tu n'aurais pas vu Padma? Demanda-t-il soudain.

- Euh... Non. Répondit Ron, les sourcils froncés. "

Seamus haussa les épaules, penaud et se leva pour partir à la recherche de la jeune fille. Il la trouva, assise seule entre deux couples qui s'embrassaient. Elle n'avait pas de verre à la main: elle avait carrément la bouteille. Elle buvait quelques gorgés toutes les cinq secondes et fixait la piste de danse d'un air absent.

" Padma? Se hasarda Seamus. "

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et se mit à sourire. Oui, en effet, elle n'était pas dans son état normal.

" Salut, Mumus. Dit-elle d'une voix rêveuse. Tu as soif?

- Non, merci. En parlant de ça, tu devrais peut-être lâcher ça, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de boire comme ça. "

Il lui retira la bouteille des mains et elle laissa échapper un grognement plaintif.

" Rends moi ça. Protesta-t-elle.

- Pas question. Affirma-t-il en posant la bouteille sur le rebord de la grande fenêtre. Viens avec moi. "

Elle fit "non" de la tête, mais Seamus ne laissa pas tomber. D'abord hésitant, il finit quand même par prendre Padma par la taille pour la soulever de sa chaise. Elle ne bougeait pas d'un cil, si bien qu'il dut se débrouiller de son plein chef pour passer le bras de la jeune fille autour de ses épaules afin de la soutenir et avancer dans la salle. Elle trainait des pieds, ce qui n'aidait pas Seamus. Une fois sortis de la salle, Seamus ne préféra pas se prendre la tête et attrapa les jambes de la jeune fille de son bras libre, pour ainsi la porter totalement. Dans les vappes, elle enroula ses deux bras autour du cou du jeune homme et ne protesta pas.

Seamus eut un peu de mal à ramener Padma jusque devant l'entrée de la Salle Commune de Serdaigle.

" Mince, comment je fais pour rentrer, maintenant? Grommela Seamus. "

En effet, il fallait répondre à une énigme afin de rentrer dans cette Salle Commune, et il était dit que seul les Serdaigle arrivaient à y répondre.

" Réveille toi, Padma... Souffla-t-il à la jeune fille. "

Mais elle semblait véritablement endormie à poings fermés dans les bras du jeune homme. Heureusement pour lui, un autre Serdaigle avait visiblement décidé d'aller se coucher et arriva rapidement. C'était Terry Boot. Il dévisagea Seamus et Padma d'un air interrogateur.

" Arrête de me détailler de haut en bas et ouvre cette fichue porte, je commence à avoir mal aux bras. Lança Seamus, en désignant Padma dans ses bras. "

Terry leva les yeux au ciel et répondit sans aucun problèmes à l'énigme qui lui fut posée. Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit et les deux garçons purent entrer. Terry monta immédiatemment dans son dortoir, sans poser aucune question à Seamus. Celui-ci posa délicatement Padma dans le canapé de la Salle Commune vide. Il s'assit sur la table basse juste en face et regarda la jeune Serdaigle qui dormait paisiblement. Puis, passées au moins cinq minutes, il se leva, décidant de retourner dans son dortoir lui aussi, la fatigue l'ayant pris. Ce n'était pas évident de traverser le grand château de Poudlard avec une fille endormie dans ses bras...

Avant de partir, il déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille, lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

" J'aimerais que tu oublies Dean et vois qu'il y a d'autres garçons qui aimeraient être plus que des 'amis géniaux' à tes yeux. Murmura-t-il. "

Il la regarda une dernière fois, voyant un sourire s'étirer sur le visage de l'indienne.

" _Merlin, elle ne m'a quand même pas entendu? _S'affola mentalement Seamus. "

Mais il fut évident que non, car elle dormait toujours profondément. Elle remua dans son sommeil, et se retrouva la tête contre le dossier du canapé. Seamus finit enfin par s'en aller, rassuré de savoir qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Il sortit de cette Salle Commune pour retrouver la sienne. Il monta immédiatemment dans son dortoir et s'affala sur le lit. Néanmoins, il n'avait aucune envie de dormir. Aussi, il resta stoïque, fixant le plafond.

**000**

Padma s'éveilla lentement, avec une horrible impression qu'un marteau piqueur perforait chaque coin de sa tête. Elle constata après avoir pleinement repris ses esprits qu'elle était dans sa Salle Commune, sur le canapé. Elle se redressa pour être assise et tenta de se rappeller de ce qu'elle faisait avant de s'endormir.

Elle se souvint alors de Dean et Parvati, et une boule se forma dans son ventre. Ensuite... Elle se souvenait avoir pris la bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu du buffet, l'avoir bu, presque vidé... Puis...

Ah oui. Seamus était venu la voir. Ensuite... C'était flou. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle avait du s'endormir. Dans ce cas, ce serait lui qui l'avait ramené à son dortoir?

Padma sourit à sa pensée. Il faudrait qu'elle remercie le jeune homme en le voyant le lendemain. Pas seulement pour l'avoir ramené dans son dortoir: pour avoir été là pour elle alors que ça n'allait pas.

...

Voilà! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, ça me ferait plaisir de savoir ce que vous avez pensé :) Bisous!


End file.
